Paint the World Red
by bornpuppetdiedcrying
Summary: Avi is a young boy who just broke out of his own personal hell hole and decided to make it his mission to rid the world of all ugly colors and drown it in red. The world is metaphorically stained already, why not make it a reality? (Based on the 2011 version)


Red

It flew through the air like the falling leaves of autumn and the sky's helpless tears.

It dripped slowly.

The sticky fluid plopping to the floor in fat droplets

Why did it have to come to this?

I stared down at my dictator

My hell warden

She laid still on the ground. Her pretty pink dress stained with her own blood and entrails.

It was a beautifully gory sight. The color red suited her much better than that horrendous pink she always wore.

Her hands were already stained crimson- why not cover her from head to toe in it?

Glancing down at my restraints I quickly pulled my arms apart and broke the chains that had bound me for what feels like a millennia.

I do the same with my ankle restraints and began walking towards the blazing light of the outside world.

My chains clattered and tinked with every step, but I ignored the sharp sounds as I marched forward.

I could hear the pounding footsteps telling me that the warden's guards were coming. Instead of running like what I would think most normal people would do, I instead continued to stroll down the cold stone halls at the leisurely pace.

As I walked towards my saving light two sounds merged together to create a harmonic melody that was absolutely beautiful to my ears.

_Plop_

_Clink_

_Plop_

_Clink_

The sounds almost acted like a lullaby for my cold mind.

This was the sound of home.

"Stop!" I heard one of the guards shout as a small hoard sprinted towards me.

Ignoring the angry men I continued onward.

The only reason why I stopped was because my shoulder was roughly grabbed and tugged backwards by one of the guards.

I stumbled back slightly causing my rhythm to stop abruptly. Raising my gaze up I met the emotion filled eyes of the guard with my own hollow optics.

I cocked my head to the side the best I could with the thick collar that restrained movement in my neck.

_Who was that person to stop my melody?_

_How dare they touch me!_

_Gray's totally not his collar_

_He'd look so much better in-_

"Red."

"What did you just say scum?" the guard that held me asked as he dragged me farther into the compound.

"You'd look so pretty in red." I muttered. My dark eyes fixated on the man's boringly plain face, "I should help you become beautiful."

The man's face contorted in rage as I continued to stare. "What the hell is wrong with you?" the man spat. A wad of spit sprung from his mouth and landed on my face.

I blinked rapidly at the sensation that hit my face. It didn't feel right.

It wasn't thick enough.

It wasn't red enough.

A frown graced my lips as the man continued to hall me away. His comrades standing at the ready should I act out.

"You aren't red enough. You look so ugly right not, but just you wait. In a minute I'll make you beautiful!" breaking the man's hold on my left arm I turned around and reached up to stoke the man's cheek. He instantly froze at the contact and in that frozen state a psychotic grin graced my face as I pulled my left arm back and slammed it down on his still boring face.

Crimson soared through the air and landed on the floor with a magnificent collection of plops and splashes.

I felt the sweet liquid dance across my skin and my breath hitched in my throat. The guard had red leaking from his nose running down his chin and neck.

"I told you I'd make you beautiful!" I cooed to the unconscious man. Turning towards his friends I tilted my head as I noticed that they- like the original guard were all gray, and they watched me with horror filled eyes. "Don't worry!" I called over, my voice light and cheerful, "You'll be red in a minute too! I won't discriminate, everyone should be red—everything should be red!"

"Stay back" the group took a couple steps away from me.

"Don't worry" I repeated. My long and greasy bangs slipped over my eyes, "It'll only take a moment."

For the first time in a long while I felt content. I was finally standing in the natural light and I was coated in beautiful red.

The metallic scent smelled sweet as I clinked down the side of the road. Touching anything that was not re with my sticky palms.

I could feel the stares of all those around me digging into my being. I think they were jealous. All of them were wearing stupid colors like blue, green, purple, black, and white. Those colors were so ugly. So everyone was probably envious of all the red I had covering me

Over my shoulder I had my ex-warden's bag filled with slightly stained papers and a few other things I'd most likely need.

"What was that thing warden was gonna go to?" I asked myself out loud drawing even more stares to myself. I stopped suddenly on the sidewalk almost making ugly people walk into me before I started to dig through the stolen- no borrowed bag.

After a few seconds of searching, tacky fingers leave prints on white paper as I squint and try to read the words written.

"What does that say?" I narrowed my eyes to slits, "H-h-hun-hunt-hunter e-ex-exam… What's that?" gazing down at the paper I see some notes and some numbers and words hi-lighted. "Is this a place's name? … Ugh I don't know…" Rubbing my dark eyes I put the papers back into the bag and continued to walk. "I really hate having the reading skill of a seven year old, no not even that… I guess that's what happens when you get imprisoned by some ugly pink obsessed bitch."


End file.
